Change
by Unamerican
Summary: Willard wants to move forward in his relationship with Ren so he goes for it. How does Ren feel about this? Read to find out. This is a slash pairing or Ren/ willard
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I read the pairing and I really liked it but not many people have written about so I decided why not... So I hope you like and please review and give me ideas I love to hear what you have XD**

* * *

><p>Even after Willard learned to dance he wasnt much a dancer, but he loved to watch Ren. He loved the way Ren's body moved and pulsed with the music. His tight muscules tensing and flexing. Willard had wanted to memorize that body. He wanted to learn that body move his hands over it, his lips, teeth, tongue and find out the noises he could create.<p>

It had been five years since the town had changed and everything was different. No only had Rusty and Willard broken up but so had Ren and Ariel, but Ariel and Rusty had gone and never looked back. Ren had stayed his accent dulling with time, but when emotions were high it would clear as day. Willard had become a lawyer it had been a shock, but a good one. Everyone he went up agasint thought he was slow and knew very little. But the truth was Willard was smart and good at being a lawyer, the accent made people assume. The way he became a lawyer had been a mistake but it worked out for the best. At his first day of college he had gone to the wrong class and he was interested so he changed his major.

Ren had become a dance instructor and owned a bar. He had fallen in love with the town, but occasionally return to the city to remind himself why he left. Ren hadnt changed any he was still slight and fit, he had a smirk that made you melt.

* * *

><p>Ren had broken up with Ariel when he figured out that he had a crush on Willard. He didnt want to string the her along because in the end it would only hurt both of them. So he had let her go and he knew that had been the best thing. Ren had felt a connection to Willard the moment they meet and they had barked at each other it had felt real and the possiblility to connect was strong. Ren had started to see Willard different. The way Willard danced was awkard and amature but his enthuisasum had made up for it. The way he tried and worked at it until he had it down to a nice swing and flow that he soon looked like a natural.<p>

* * *

><p>At one point he wanted to dance with Ariel, but slowly it had changed to Willard. He wanted to move and glid his body around the dance floor with Willard watching and moving with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Something had to be done they needed to know that they liked each other and so they did. Willard went to Ren's bar. Willard wore a sleek black suit and his hair under a dark cowboy hat making him look so good. Ren had to look away so he wouldnt blush. Willard jumped the counter pulling Ren into a kiss that was passionate, possesive and loving. The whole bar whooped and cheered casing them both to blush. Ren pulled them to the back to talk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Willard what was that?" Ren asked his accent thick. He looked shocked and scared but on the inside he was praying Willard wasnt drunk and knew what he was doing. "Ren I love you," Willard blurted intwining their fingers. "I love you, more than anything, I learned to dance because I knew how much you loved it," Willard explained. "I wanted to be with you when you danced, I didnt want to be left in the dust," Willard finished.<p>

"Oh, Willard I... I would never leave you. Your my best friend. You'll always be beside me," Ren whispered blushing and stepping closer to Willard until he had to look up to look into the other's eyes.

"I love you, too" Ren whispered tippy- toeing to kiss Willard's impossibly soft lips. Willard's right hand dipped to Ren's lower back and his left cupped the back of his lover's head.

The kiss slowly became hotter and hotter the warm wet contact becoming to little for the boys. Ren was pinned to the wall his legs spread with Willard's thigh grinding aagainst his hard member.

"Oh, Will...Willard ah..nghanma" Ren gasped grind on the other's thigh loving the way chills went through his spine and fried every nerve until he was cuming in his pants with Willard pinching his nipples through the fabric and sucking on Ren's sweet, sweet tongue. Willard had only dreamed of this, making Ren lose control and lose all sense.

Ren leaned agaisnt Willard shivering and gasping clinging to the other trying to regain focus and control, but the orgasm still ran through him, taking it's time to stop. Willard unzipped Ren's tight black jeans and slipped a hand into the wet cooling mess of Ren's underwear. His member still semihard and now overly sensitive. Causing Ren to try and squirm away but still be pinned agaisnt the wall. "Ah!... NHamha...ngga," Ren cried tears at the corners of his eyes "Oh god,"

"Not god Ren, baby this hear is Willard's doing and dont you forget," He whispered. Willard kept talking putting himself in Ren's head, making it so he was everywhere in Ren in his pants and head. "Your mind Ren and I'm yours, things have changed and this is one of them," Willard said still rubbing his lover off watching him wirther and cry out. His lips swollen and tears collecting, him bitting his lip too, cause Willard to want to bend him over and take him, but he was a gentleman he would wait until the other was ready. And slowly he would do it, so that it was unforgettable.

That night Willard got Woody to lock up as he took Ren home. His boy already sleeping in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you think should I continue or maybe make into a series of one-shots you decides<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I hope you like it I decided to make into one shots if you have an idea please tell me. Thank you and enjoy XD And sorry this one is so short**

* * *

><p>For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."<br>-Judy Garland

* * *

><p>Ren was pushed into the dusty factory wall by Willard. Their lips attacked and slowly their bodies started to mold together. "Ah...ha Willard." Ren gasped as he was fondled through his pants. "Now you listen good Ren if we do this your my boy and I'm yours from now on, no one elses, not even Ariel's you here?" Willard asked the lust making his accent thicker. Ren nodded in agrement and love, blushing.<p>

Willard was Ren's now and that made him feel special and loved that Willard would put it so forward and straight to the point. And he would be Willard's.

Willard leaned closer to the other giving him a kiss and than slipping away and pulling Ren along. Willard pulled him up the factory and brought him to a self made room. The factory was abandoned and old, it echoed every sound and noise, bring the cries of pleasure back to them.

* * *

><p>The room had mats on the floor with thick blankets and all kinds of pillows and lanterns all around. It was simple and home crafted and really thoughtful and beautiful. This was something that Willard had made and it was something that Ren would never forget. "Willard this is so..."<p>

"Im sorry this is so...I didnt have a lot of him and didnt want something so special be known byy everyone smhm" Willard was cut off by a kiss. "This is perfect." Ren finished pulled Willard along, Ren pulled Willard's hat off and slid in on to his head. They continued to kiss and laid on their sides caressing, and fondling. Willard started to strip Ren until he was in nothing but socks. Ren blushed, no one had ever seen him so open and vanurable. Willlard laid between those long tan legs kiss up them until he reached the hip then jumping to the pink candies called nipples.

Willard started to stroke Ren. "No...ah..ngmanha Willard your clothes," Ren cried trying to tug at Willard shirt, but the lust was wrapping itself around him. He was arching his back and his toes started to curl.

Willard pulled his shirt off and captured Ren's lips in a kiss. "Better?" Willard asked loving to hear Ren's accent. "Ah...Willard more..ppleas-e" Ren begged tears filling his eyes. The cowboy go off the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes and got the condom and lube. His eyes dragged over every inch of his boy's body. Ren's body was lean with narrow hips and long legs. His skin taunt and stretched over scuplted muscle.

* * *

><p>Willard slowly prepared Ren wanted him to feel only pleasrue. His touch and voice was the only thing important. Slowly Willard tweaked Ren's nipples until his hips would thrust up than started to kiss and mark lower, until he engulfed Ren and fingered him. The fill of such an intrusion felt different but right, and slowly it became pleasureable. Once the pain of Willard him reseeded it was pure ecstacy that ran through their viens. Each stroke brought them closer until they came together. Willard pulled out and they came down from their high, the intoxicating pleasure still running through them, but Willard pulled Ren close tangling their legs..<p>

* * *

><p>That niight they laid together holding one another and whisper afraid that if they spoke to loud they would brake the perfect would they created with one another. Ren felt whole and safe. "I love you." Ren mouthed into Willards neck, kissing the skin softly. He went to sleep with Willard's voice.<p>

"Love you too, Ren," Willard replied pulling Ren tight up agaisnt him cuddling into the other and giving him kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was it please review please please please, thank you. XD<strong>


End file.
